The Chase
The Chase is the 14th and last episode of the first season of the Club Penguin Shutdown series. The Character on the front of the thumbnail is a bruised and scarred Lil_Jeffy Story: Lil Jeffy, Purple Mutineer, Floppy Purple Penguin, Orange Puffle and the newly introduced Survivor Man and Survivor Girl are in the Underground Pool arguing about waiting for their Friend who was out scavenging outside and they can't ditch him. Purple Mutineer claimed that waiting for him or going back would mean death and that they were useless to them and he left along with Floppy Purple Penguin. Survivor Girl tried to convince Lil_Jeffy to fight off the Leaders for them. However, hearing Tuba Gang Leader's voice, he leaves with the others, causing Survivor Man to state that they should leave him and follow Lil_Jeffy. Survivor Girl seems shocked and angered and tried to talk back but Tuba Gang Leader yells again, causing the two to follow the three. Just as Survivor Girl is about to leave, Tuba Gang Leader shows up claiming that Lil_Jeffy wanted to fight him in his territory and follow. Purple Mutineer and Floppy Purple Penguin look around the Mine for a bit, before Lil_Jeffy charged further into the Mine with Floppy Purple Penguin following them. Purple Mutineer warns them that further down was going deeper into the waters and that they should go to the exit instead but they never got the chance to hear it all since Survivor Man and Survivor Girl were yelling that the Gang Leaders were coming. In desperation, he yells at them that he'll see them at the exit. Deep in the Gold Mine, Lil_Jeffy with Orange Puffle and Floppy Purple Penguin carrying onto him, attempts to swim away, to the exit out of the mine. While he did take a riskier move to dodge the Leaders, unfortunately, Tuba Gang Leader also chose this route and was chasing them. Lil_Jeffy made it to the Hidden Lake and attempts to swim up. However, Tuba Gang Leader manages to grab onto him and drag him down the waters. This was then stopped by the snores of the Hybrid Sea Monster. Tuba Gang Leader reacts by throwing Lil_Jeffy into the monster and swimming up towards the exit. Hybrid Sea Monster wakes up and throws a fit seeing Lil_Jeffy. It sends out it's arms to grab him but instead grabbed the Floppy Purple Penguin, giving Lil_Jeffy time and weight off to escape. When he escaped, the Tuba Gang Leader seemed shocked and questioned how he escaped. Back in the Hidden Lake, Hybrid Sea Monster is about to eat Floppy Purple Penguin but accidentally tore the body revealing puffles, causing the monster to freak out. In the Forest, the Purple Mutineer, Survivor Man, and Survivor Girl enter the forest, only to be interrupted by large cracks in the forest. They began to flee upon seeing the arms of the Hybrid Sea Monster. Purple Mutineer yells for Lil_Jeffy to meet them at Ski Hill while Tuba Gang Leader grabs upon of Lil_Jeffy asking what the fuck did he do. The arms of the monster split the two apart, Tuba Gang Leader in the corner, while Lil_Jeffy at the entrance to the Plaza. He and the Orange Puffle flees there. At the Plaza, Lil_Jeffy tries to find a way to survive and remembers the Agent. He heads there with the orange puffle just as Tuba Gang Leader is struggling to escape the arms of the monster. He escaped by taking off his tuba which the monster quickly and angrily discarded. At the Mall, Lil_Jeffy meets with the mentally impaired Agent with his green penguin corpse and is glad to see him alive so that he can defend him. He then hides at the corner of the Mall as The Tuba Gang Leader enters in. There, he encountered the Agent and the Orange Puffle who tried to follow Lil_Jeffy but kicked into the garbage. Tuba Gang Leader charged and started to beat him up, which caused the Agent to cry. The Tuba Gang Leader was taken aback angrily by this and yelled threats at Lil_Jeffy but kept beating the Agent up anyway. Lil_Jeffy then remembers when he killed The Gang Leaders by raising his arms as a pose. He gets out of his hiding spot and does his pose, only for the Tuba Gang Leader to grab a statue head and throw at Lil_Jeffy giving him a black eye stating that he cannot be the one and that he hasn't lost everything to a simple bland penguin. He then continues to beat up the Agent. Lil_Jeffy sees this and shakes in anger and jumps down to tackle down the Tuba Gang Leader and wrestle him. After Tuba Gang Leader flipped Lil_Jeffy off him, he begins to rant of how the Tuba Gang were the ones protecting the Island and Lil_Jeffy killing all of them. He grabs a hockey stick and rants that when the Big Boys come and don't get their Mushroom Bags, every penguin will pay. As he says this, The Cannibal comes out of the kitchen and sees Tuba Gang Leader facing Lil_Jeffy with the hockey stick. He then stabs Lil_Jeffy with a hockey stick claiming he will enjoy it. He tried to stab him again, but Lil_Jeffy grabs the hockey stick, making him punch Lil_Jeffy several times until the Orange Puffle came out of the garbage and separate Lil_Jeffy and the Tuba Gang Leader giving Lil_Jeffy the stick and time to stab the Tuba Gang Leader with it. After he was stabbed, Agent begins to call Tuba Gang Leader a "mean penguin" revealing to the Cannibal who was the one who hurt Agent. Tuba Gang Leader tries to shut the Agent up with words but was grabbed and dragged by the Cannibal with Tuba Gang Leader asking "who the FUCK does he think he is". After they both disappear, Lil_Jeffy grabs Agent and heads out with the Orange Puffle following. He then finds the Tuba that was once the Tuba Gang Leader's and puts it on. He then looks back at everything that has happened but was interrupted by his stomach. He then grabs Agent and continues on with him. Soon, the scene shows a ship with Rockhopper, Rookie, Aunt Arctic and more penguins revealing that were the Big Boys. Claiming that if they don't get the Mushroom Bags, they will bring hell onto the Island. They also claim that the Tuba Gang was useless. Characters * Lil Jeffy * Purple Mutineer * Orange Puffle * Survivor Man * Survivor Girl * Tuba Gang Leader * Red Thugs (Hippie) (Corpse only) * Floppy Green Penguin (Corpse Only) * Agent * The Cannibal * Rockhopper * Aunt Arctic * Rookie * Hybrid Sea Monster Trivia * In the episode's thumbnail, there are some characters who don't make any appearance in the episode. These are: ** The Strangers Leader ** Pigtailed Girl Penguin ** The leader of The Cove Crew ** Red Thugs (The Thug) * Despite that The Cannibal was shown to fear the Tuba Gang back in The Gang, he still dragged Tuba Gang Leader and wasn't afraid of him. There could be 2 reasons for this; **Since Tuba Gang Leader took off his Tuba, he seemed like a normal penguin with a bowler hat. He doesn't just eat naked penguins after all. This is unlikely as when the word Tuba Gang in The Reward has flashbacks of the Mine Shack and the Tuba Gang Leader. **Tuba Gang Leader lost everything, his gang, his fear, his pride, he was now just a regular penguin, nothing. The Cannibal had nothing to fear of him. Not to mention the fact that he injured the Agent. Gallery See The Chase/Gallery Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes